


情敌相见

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: Steve在与灭霸大战前回到复仇者大厦，然后发现了Peter喜欢Tony的事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·上篇背景为复3，先打boss，打完再好好谈恋爱
> 
> ·轻松向，所以战斗部分不要太在意　
> 
> ·OOC有，最后对胡子盾疯狂比心　

这是Peter回到复仇者基地的第五天。

 

五天前，他接到Tony的紧急召唤便马不停蹄地赶了回来，当他荡着蛛丝落到基地大厅的时候，Peter发誓他从来没在这个面积与驻扎人数严重失衡的地方见过这么多人。

仔细一看都惊呆了，人群里站着的居然有在柏林和他打过架的老熟人，除此之外还有许多没有见过的人和怎么说，一些生物？比如那个斗篷领子竖得都快比脸长了的人是谁？再比如大厅中央还站着一群有绿皮肤蓝皮肤，甚至还有一只穿着衣服直立的狸猫，是外星人吧？！

Peter惊得下巴都掉到地上了。诡异的大厅里谁也不说话，每个人脸上都挂着严肃的表情打量着彼此。

 

“嗨......各位？”

“睡衣宝宝。”

 

顺着熟悉的声音望过去，感谢上帝，这个大厅里还有个如此让自己感到安心的人在。Peter飞快跑到自己导师身边，还没等他开口，Tony就对大厅中间这群外星人说，“好了我们人到齐了，那个什么......来着？

“星爵！”

“嗯嗯就是你，小帅哥，你可以开始了。”

 

Peter再次发誓，他接下来听到的话是他这辈子听到过最扯淡的，大意是说这个宇宙里存在几颗能力超强的宝石，然后一个叫灭霸的大家伙要来夺走这些宝石并毁灭地球，再毁灭宇宙，成为宇宙的至高之神。而地球上拥有的两颗宝石现在都在这个大厅里，一颗被镶在了幻视的脑门上，一颗被挂在那个穿长立领斗篷的人的脖子上。

......超级英雄们都这么随意的吗。Peter想。

 

这个因一个扯淡故事而起的会议，说是会议不如说是吵架更贴切一点，怎么说呢，看来超级英雄们不但随意还很有自己的脾气呢，他们吵吵嚷嚷了一整天都没出个什么具体方案，最后大家都在一片“下次再见我就要把你打回老家”的咒骂声中回去了。

拥挤的大厅一瞬间又恢复了往日的冷清，Tony半躺在沙发上，单手撑着额头，嘴里絮絮叨叨地不知在骂个什么。

Peter挤了过去挨着他坐下，摘下头套对着Tony一个劲儿的眨着狗狗眼，“Mr.Stark我最近能留下吗？我很久没在基地留宿过了，打完仗我就回去。Please~”

Tony透过指缝无奈地看了他一眼，“我本来也是这么打算的，我需要给你的蜘蛛战衣做些升级，你还得用点时间来磨合一下。”

还没等年轻人欢呼起来，Tony的下一句话接了进来，“不过开战前你必须回家去。”

“为什么？！多一个人也能多一些战斗力啊。”

“Peter，可你的家人朋友和市民们也需要你的保护不是吗，纽约的好邻居小蜘蛛？”

男孩沉默了片刻，最终在自己的责任面前妥协了。然后又笑眯眯地准备黏上自己的导师讲一讲最近他又干了些什么好事，眼神一撇却看见一个邋里邋遢的金发大胡子站在不远处，抱着手看着这边。

这是谁？

那人似乎是看见了Peter望向自己的好奇目光，主动走了过去。

“嗨，皇后区，好久不见。”

“Cap？！”Peter几乎是跳起来，这人居然是美国队长？

那人和善的笑了笑，“我已经不是美国队长了，你可以直接叫我Steve，我听Tony喊你Peter？看你的样子应该年纪不大？”

“我还在上高中，但已经不是个孩子了......”

Steve看了眼坐在沙发上的人，对Peter说，“好了孩子，到你的睡觉时间了，我和Tony有些话要说。”

Peter为难地看向Tony希望对方开口把他留下，然而却听到他的导师说，“对的Peter，明天开始你就要进行大量训练了，去休息吧，房间还是原来那个。”

 

听着Peter一路哼哼唧唧上了楼，Tony才转过来看向面前的人。

“你想说什么？”

“你居然招募了一个孩子？”说完Steve自己都知道今天的话题进行不下去了，居然习惯性的一见Tony就开启了说教模式。

果然，Tony听后笑着站起身，“不敢相信，你回来的第一件事是跟我吵架。”然后头也不回的上了楼。

 

这是Peter回到复仇者基地的第五天。

五天里Peter除了训练时间几乎无时无刻不跟在Tony身后。

Tony在实验室他就化身Dummy给他递工具泡咖啡，Tony在开战略部署会议他就像个小秘书一样乖乖跟在旁边，Tony要试验新武器他主动跑去当活靶子，美其名曰“特殊练习”。

而在此期间，Steve来找了Tony几次，都被直接拒之门外。

当再一次把那个不肯放弃的大兵赶走，Tony气急败坏地关上实验室的门，而那个粘人的小家伙也一如既往地在这里。

“Mr.Stark很困扰吗？”少年眨巴眨巴眼睛，好让自己看起来更诚恳一些，“能不能跟我说一说，我也许可以帮你......”

“能帮我什么小鬼？很多事情不是说一说就能解决的，比起这个，你是不是该去训练了。”

Peter无奈做了个鬼脸离开了实验室，心想也许可以从另一个当事人那里下手。

 

休息时间，Peter在餐厅找到了Steve。

“嗨，Cap。”

Steve抬头发现时Peter，欣然邀请他坐下，为他倒了杯果汁。

“谢谢......嗯，Cap你现在有空吗？”

”没有，是有事吗Peter？”

年轻人盯着自己手上的果汁清了清嗓子，却不知要从何开口，他偷偷看了看对方，这个前美国队长并没有刮掉他的胡子，此时正抱臂靠在椅背上，稍稍歪过头看着自己，Peter不知为什么总觉得这个时候自己应该表现的强势一点。

“嗯......我是想来问问，Cap和Mr.S......Tony之间是有什么话要说吗？”

“你一直都叫他Tony吗？”Steve答非所问。

“Uh......不是，是叫Mr.Stark的。”Peter在一瞬间鼓起来的勇气就在对方的眼神里卸了下去。

Steve低头笑了笑，“好吧孩子，既然你问了......”

Peter知道这是对方要说了，喝着果汁也忙不迭的点头。

“其实我和他是情侣关系。”

“噗！咳......咳！”

Peter手忙脚乱地接过Steve递过来的纸巾。

“我们从复仇者联盟成立没多久就确认了关系，一直到后来，我做了件非常错误的事情，我们因此......嗯，然后就这样到了现在。”Steve没有把“打伤Tony并把他一个人留在西伯利亚”这种话说出口，好在旁边这位听众也没有注意到，似乎一直沉浸在“情侣关系”的打击中回不过神。

“我想趁大战之前跟Tony好好地坦白，毕竟我不想再像70多年前那样，什么话都来不及说，至少不想带着遗憾。”

“那你们现在......”

Steve扬起一个胜利的笑容，“我们还没有分手。”大概吧，没有正式说过就应该只算冷战期吧。

“在你说'你知道'的时候我们就分手了Steve。”

Tony不知何时站在了门口，说完这句话他也不管对方什么反应抬手就把Peter给叫走了。

 

回训练场的路上，Peter心事重重地跟在Tony身后，差点撞上了前面突然停下的人。

“如果你有什么心是最好现在就说，我不想危急关头你会因为什么别的东西分心而害死自己。”

Tony突然的问话让Peter羞红了脸，支支吾吾了半天也没说出一个字。

Tony也不催他，两个人就在这个无人经过的通道上站了半天，最后Peter发现自家导师似乎在听不到回答之前是不会放自己走的，认命般鼓足勇气。

“我刚刚听说Mr.Stark和Cap之前是情人关系？”

“......嗯哼”

“然后我又听你说你们已经分手了？”

“嗯。”

“Uh......我能问问原因吗？”

“没有原因。”Tony微笑。

他Steve Rogers并没有隐瞒Tony父母的死因，也没有不敢面对自己以及他的好友曾经犯下的错，最后留下一堆烂摊子和一个盾牌一封信一个破手机，更没有留下那个破手机居然还让自己打过去，仿佛他才是那个被Tony伤透了心的人。

Peter看着Tony咬牙切齿的微笑加上青一阵白一阵的脸色，有手足无措起来，说话都磕磕巴巴的。

“Mr.Stark，你......你还......好吗？”

终于回过神，Tony想起眼下还有个不懂事的未成年小鬼要解决，“你继续。”

“嗯，我就是，就是想问问，”Peter涨红着脸，期待的眼神不住地瞟向Tony。

看着那张含羞带怯的小脸，Tony不禁感慨，未成年真是太好懂了。

“Mr.Stark，我可以，我可以做你的，”Peter的声音越来越小，“你的男朋友吗？”

“不可以。”然后未成年就被飞快的拒绝了。

Peter一下就抬起他那双狗狗眼望向Tony，那眼神里写满了伤心，绝望，悲痛，可怜。Tony仿佛从那眼睛里读出了“我最近这么听话这么乖为什么Mr.Stark不喜欢我？”“我聪明又帅气，还是友好的邻家英雄蜘蛛侠，为什么Mr.Stark不喜欢我？”“难道是因为我话太多了吗，还是嫌我太幼稚，可我已经是快17岁的准成年人了啊！”

架不住小孩儿这幅样子，Tony还是决定跟他说清楚。

“Peter，你还太小了，根本分不清......”

听到这里Peter却突然精神一振，脸上的伤心瞬间一扫而光，“真的吗Mr.Stark？！真的只是因为我的年纪？”

“Peter你先听我说完，你跟本分不清什么是雏鸟情节什么是......”

“Mr.Stark你放心！我很快就会长大了。”还没等Tony说完，兴奋的未成年就一溜烟地跑回了训练室。

 

然而宇宙最强大的大反派并没有给Peter更多做白日梦的机会。

隔天，天还没有亮的时候Peter突然从美梦中惊喜，顶着一声的鸡皮疙瘩一路飞奔向Tony的房间，结果两人在路上相遇了。

“Mr.Stark，我感觉......”

“我知道，刚刚收到警报，战争开始了，我们的空中防御网可以坚持不了多久。”

大厦里的警报叫醒了所有人，复仇者基地瞬间就处在了备战状态，两人转眼就来到了备战室，里面所有复仇者以及参战人员都在等待他。

“Peter，拿上你的新制服回去，就像我们之前说好的那样，”Tony拍了拍他的肩膀，“好好保护自己。”

Peter千言万语堵在喉咙里什么也说不出，飞快的拥抱了一下Tony留下一句“Tony你也是”就走了。

 

这次灭霸来袭，攻击地点分散在世界各地，只能分散开逐一还击，战斗部署很快便进行完毕。

 

Steve和他的小队做完最后的准备，即将登上昆式去另一个地方，帅气的红金盔甲却突然落到他面前，没等他做什么反应，手里就被塞了星盾。

“Tony，这是......”

“这是借给你用的老家伙，打完仗活着把它还给我。”说完启动盔甲要走，却被Steve一把拉住。

Tony恼火地回头，却看进了对方一双坚定的眼睛里。Steve把他拉近自己。

“我为我以前做过伤害你的事正式道歉，对不起Tony。”

说完后低下头，轻轻吻在了Tony的面甲上。

战前并没有太多时间留给告别，Steve说完这句话便把星盾背在背上登上了昆式。Tony看着他的背影不禁笑了起来。

 

这个背影和美国队长可真像啊。

 

 

这场战斗的结尾就像大部分迪士尼电影一样还算是个好结局，被重伤的灭霸就留下一句“我还会再来的，地球”就离开了，然而他的各路手下却还在这里纠缠不休。

最后的战场又回到了那个多灾多难的纽约，几乎所有人都身负重伤，精疲力尽。

 

勉强撑在地上的钢铁侠大概已经不能称之为钢铁侠了，战甲已经破损的不成样子，全身上下就每一块好的地方，Friday早就连不上了，但即使没有全身扫描，Tony自己也知道骨头断了好几根，Steve就在他的附近，情况看起来更糟，然而还在坚持着战斗。

 

对方似乎是想把他们全都累死一样，不断地攻击着，四周硝烟弥漫，只能从打斗声中依稀辨认出谁是谁。

撑着痛到快没知觉的身体，Tony又打翻了几个杂兵，隐隐约约在各种炮火声肉搏声中听到熟悉的声音。

 

“嘿丑八怪先生，你在看哪里呢，喔~看着点儿，你这个凶器可凶了”，然后又是一阵拳打脚踢，“啊，蛛丝没有了，好累啊，大boss都走了为什么小兵还有这么多......”

Peter在保证纽约市民都撤离完后，就回来加入了战局，Tony看见他时都气疯了让他回去，可这次他却固执地留了下来。

“睡衣宝宝！”

“Mr.Stark是你吗？！”

“你还好吗？”

“还好，就是有点......喘不上气......”

“你少讲点话就行！” 

不远处的Steve听到这终于忍不住插了句嘴，“我说，你们两个把讲话的力气都用在打架上我们就能早点收拾了这残局。”

三人还在这里插科打诨，却没有注意硝烟之中有一枚炮火划了过来，击中了旁边的大厦。

瞬间，倾斜而下的大楼就朝他们这边砸了过来。

“Peter小心！”

Tony飞快飞到年轻人身边拉上他打算离开这儿，可在这紧急关头，Tony仅剩的手甲动力彻底耗干了。

暗自咒骂了一声，Tony用力把小孩儿扔了出去，然后落了下去，这落下的石块之中，Tony似乎看见一抹暗蓝的身影朝他飞扑过来。

 

“Tony！”

这是在他掉进废墟之前听到得最后一句话。

 

 

“Mr.Stark！Tony！Cap！”

Tony迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现自己正处于黑暗之中，身体夹在石缝之间根本无法动弹。不远处又传来拉开石板与寻找他的声音。

“我在这儿！Peter！”

“Mr.Stark！你果然还活着，谢天谢地！”

Tony试着起身，才发现身上压着的并不是石块，而是个人，熟悉的身形让他一愣。

 

“Steve......”

没有人回应他，Tony伸手小心翼翼地探了探他的呼吸，虽然微弱，但是至少还活着，又在他的脑袋上仔细的摸索，在没有发现什么大窟窿后算是稍稍松了口气，庆幸振金盾牌就插在他们上方，挡住了那些落下的钢筋水泥。

 

“Peter！”

“我马上就能找到你们了！再坚持一下！”

Tony听到Peter的声音已经很近了，也渐渐放下心来。

“Steve ,Steve醒醒，”Tony两手捧着Steve的脑袋不停地喊他，“Steve听到了吗，醒醒，别睡。”

“......Tony......”一声微不可闻的回答。

听到对方的声音，Tony悬着的心终于放下了，随即发觉了不对劲，对方并不是醒过来，而是在昏迷中的呓语。

“Tony，原谅我好吗......我好想你......”

Tony愣住了，然后慢慢把Steve抱进怀里。

 

“你个白痴老冰棍，我早就原谅你了。”

 

 

Steve Rogers再次醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是熟悉的特殊病房，高档的病床，还有在一旁打瞌睡的猎鹰，他恍惚间感觉自己回到了寻找Bucky的那段时间，然而奥创事件，找到好友，与Tony决裂，在瓦坎达逃亡的这些日子却一件件塞回了他的脑袋。

 

“On your left”

惊醒的Sam看向Steve，愣一会儿也反应了过来，笑了起来，“你这个不让人省心的老家伙。”

逐渐的两人脸上的笑容也渐渐平淡下来，“但是今非昔比不是吗？中间居然发生了这么多事。”

“是啊，所有事绕了一大圈又回到了原点。”

Sam耸了耸肩，“你和那位的事解决了吗就回到原点？”

Steve听后不说话，只是勾起嘴角露出个奇怪的笑容，搞得他心里毛毛的。

 

突然间安静下来的病房让Steve听到了一下吵闹声。

“怎么回事？”

Sam没有回答他，只是往旁边挪了挪好让病床上的Steve看到对面那间没有关上房门的病房。

只见躺在病床上的Tony揉着自己的额头，脸上的疲惫根本无法遮掩，而吵闹声的来源则是一直在他周围打转的小孩儿。

 

“Mr.Stark，你要吃水果吗？我去给你洗。”

“Mr.Stark，你要喝水吗？我给你喂。”

“Mr.Stark，身上哪里疼，我给你按摩。”

“Peter，我觉得你应该休息，”Tony指了指旁边的另一张病床，“你的伤还没好呢。”

“可是它们已经不怎么疼了，对了，Mr.Stark你要不要擦身上，我来帮你吧！”

 

“嘿嘿，年轻人就是体力好对吧，Steve？”Sam看着对面，被青春活力的年轻人逗乐了。

 

“Sam。”

“什么？”猎鹰回过头看Steve，而这位前美国队长正一脸平静地看着对面，不知是空调坏了还是心理作用，他总觉得这个房间突然变冷了。

 

“Sam，为什么Peter会和Tony睡在一个病房？”

 

 

—————————TBC———————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve在与灭霸大战前回到复仇者大厦，然后发现了Peter喜欢Tony的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 轻松向，OOC有
> 
> · 内含一小点点冬寡
> 
> · 想吃更多的修罗场

大清早的餐厅大约是复仇者基地最安静的时候了，拯救世界的超级英雄们现在个个都顶着没有睡醒的脑袋机械地吃着早餐，当然除了某些早就晨跑回来的精力过剩超人类。

“好的好的国务卿先生，我会去的......我向你保证。”

公务繁忙的某人破坏了这份安静，Tony打着电话走了进来，谈话的末了还微笑着和对方说了再见，然而下一秒就翻着白眼坐在了Natasha旁边，并非常自觉地拿起Natasha盘里还来得及的面包吃了起来。

红发特工挑了挑眉，“怎么，我们的国务卿先生终于发现了人生的第二春，想找你去约会？”

“什么？不，我不好这么重口味，这次国会要表彰复仇者联盟再一次救了地球，让我代表联盟去参加晚宴。”

“哇~宴会，我没听错吧，吝啬的国会居然为了表扬我们要开个宴会，没有让我们对几乎被夷平的纽约负责吗？”

“给颗糖再抽一鞭子，总是要先给颗糖的嘛，来Natasha，这是今年新晋的封面女郎，帮我挑一个。”

“你要带，杂志封面女郎，去国会举行的宴会？Tony，你好像又回到了2010年我刚认识你的时候。”

“我们总不能每次都忍受那鞭子，适当地搞搞事有利于心理健康。”

两人交换了一个心照不宣的笑容。

 

一旁的Peter并不清楚他们说了什么，听见Tony要带一个伴去赴宴就激动地跳了过来。

“Mr.Stark我能和你一起去吗？”

Natasha冲他神秘一笑，“除非你去当个封面男郎。”

“那以后我的英勇事迹就要变成’按着月份挨个睡过杂志封面的模特除了蜘蛛侠那期’。”Tony淡定地呷了口咖啡。

餐厅里瞬间就有两个人不淡定了，未成年不只是因为这句调侃而害羞还是愤怒，涨红着张脸跑出了餐厅，而另一边，金发的美国道德标杆沉默着，脑海里一直重复刚刚那句标准花花公子Stark式的发言，坐在他身边的Bucky表示压力好大，他只想好好的吃个早餐。

 

宴会当天，基地有两扇窗户上分别趴着两个人，挂着同样苦闷的脸心情复杂的看楼下花枝招展的Tony出了门，仿佛两只被出门约会的主人抛在家的狗狗一样。

 

当晚11点。

当Bucky第八次路过一动不动的Steve时，终于忍不住问道，“Steve，你是在沙发上生根了吗？”

对方看了他一眼，“我要在这儿等着看Tony进门。”

“Uh？”

“按以前的情况，Tony如果跟......嗯，一些人发生了某些事之后，都不会留着过夜，总是要回来的？”

“所以你要在这里坐到他进门，然后呢？”

“呃......我得告诉他这样不太好......”Steve有些不确定地说，但至少7年前他也是这么做的，然后就和Tony在一起了，再来一次准没错。

Bucky不知该说些什么，拍了拍他的肩膀，“......加油Steve。”

 

Steve看起来是做好了熬夜的打算，把自己的素描本拿了出来。没一会儿，一阵轻快的脚步声荡了过来，Peter挂着耳机，手里抱着几本物理书籍一抬腿翻进了沙发，却被Steve吓了一跳。

“哦Cap！吓死我，我是说怎么在这儿？”他怯怯地去下耳机。

Steve打量了下他然后笑了笑，“我想我们目的一样。”

Peter低头看着他的素描本，再看看自己的生物物理学大砖头书，不确定的点点头。

大厅又陷入了尴尬地沉默中，两个各自心不在焉的做着手上的事。过了一会儿，Peter突然被另一边传来的沙沙声吸引了注意，他悄悄够着脖子看过去，却看见一个栩栩如生的Tony出现在Steve的画纸上。

发现Peter小动作的Steve并没有停下手上的画笔，只是自顾自地说了起来，“以前我总是画过各式各样的人，慢慢地自己都没有发觉画Tony画的越来越多，喝酒的吃甜甜圈的工作中的，那时的画本几乎都被Tony一个人占满了。”

“哦那个，Mr.Stark跟我提到过。”

Steve终于停下了笔，好奇地看向Peter，“他跟你说过？”

Peter有些嘚瑟地调整了下坐姿，“对对，学校有一次办画展，Mr.Stark来接我，我们就顺道参观了下，他跟我说以前认识一个画画挺好的人，不过他说他对那个一点兴趣都没有。”

Steve微笑的眼神像是要在Peter脸上戳出窟窿了。

“我觉得Tony可能对你有所隐瞒，他当时对那些画册非常非常喜欢，还把它们放在了床头。”虽然后来Tony把他的东西全部打包换给了自己。“而且孩子，我觉得你完全不了解他，Tony是个戒备心很强的人，不会轻易在人前表露真正的自己。”就像他们两个刚认识的头两个月几乎都是在吵架中度过的。

“不不Cap，Mr.Stark和我见面的第一天就在我的房间里愉快地聊了一整天，谈了很多。”

“......什么时候？”

“就在那场乱七八糟的机场大战之前，他找到了我说他很喜欢我并非常的需要我。”不然就找May姨告发他。

Steve胸口仿佛被人来了一下，那段时间发生的事永远是Steve心里的疙瘩，Peter一下就戳到了点上，让他连反驳的一个字都说不出来，“那还真是，挺好的。”

 

Wow~Spiderman VS CaptainAmerica，第一局，1:0

 

两人就这么坐到天蒙蒙亮，Peter上下眼皮早就像抹了胶一样分都分不开，而旁边的Steve一脸愁云惨淡的样子。

“哇~你们是在干什么，我是不是打扰了你们的二人世界？”

彻夜不归的那个人居然从楼上下来了，两人同事惊醒回头看去，好吧他还穿着睡袍还带着一脸未消得起床气。

“Mr.Stark？！”

“Tony？你什么时候回来了？”

“昨晚不到12点。”

“那你的女伴？”

“那位小美人似乎对在场的权贵们更有’兴趣’，就放她去疯了，”说到这他意有所指的看了看楼下的两位，“你们以为我像一个17岁的小屁孩儿和一个90岁老头子一样有精力整夜不睡吗？”

“可是我们昨天......”Peter指了指大门。

“拜托，你们，不会不知道，房间都有个阳台吧？”Tony换了个姿势靠在楼梯扶手上，“所以说你们是在等我？”

“不”

“没有”

Peter和Steve异口同声，“我们只是在......学习。”

 

Steve不得不承认，自己现在完全不知道怎么追Tony，换句话说他就没有追过，以前，那算是水到渠成？

无可奈何的Steve只能去找Bucky帮帮他，而Bucky好像早料到了这个，他先是拜托Wanda帮Steve去商场挑了些衣服回来。

“Bucky你是让我每天换一套行头然后在Tony面前转个圈走个秀吗？”Steve看着自己衣柜里多出的两倍的衣服。

“不兄弟，记着，约Stark出来，调情是我们的主要目标，当然了可能放在你这里不叫调情，只能叫聊天，所以一身吸引人的外观就成了加分的关键，别放着你的好身材浪费不用好吗？”

Bucky又指了指来给他当参谋的Wanda，“而来自好品味的异性的眼光是最重要的。”

Wanda冲Steve挥挥手，“让我们赶紧看是吧，这种秀不是每天都有的。”

 

Steve一整个下午都耗废在了不停换衣服上，而两位观众却乐此不疲，他简直都要怀疑这两个人其实真的就是来看一场免费秀的。Steve感觉自己的忍耐快到极限了，他发誓这是最后一件，如果还不满意就换回格子称衫去敲Tony的门，他就不懂了，格子称衫到底有哪里不好。

这时却听到Wanda小小的惊呼了一下。

“Gay，太Gay了......呃，我是说，要得这种感觉。”

“这件？真的？”Steve低头看着身上这件纯黑色的几乎是贴着他的肌肉的衬衫，他稍稍活动了下，“这件有点紧。”

“Steve，要明白，你不是要上战场，而是情场，虽然这是另一层意味上的战场，看看你自己，看看这完美的胸肌和腰，就冲这个Stark也要为你加100分，哦，还有，”Bucky看着Steve的衣服点了点自己的衣领。

“什么？”

“哥们儿，如果你想把扣子全扣上的话至少打条领带，但是你不是去约Stark开会的，所以，至少开两颗，拜托。”

 

Steve现在忐忑地站在Tony工作室的门口，当然还是坚持着自己对纽扣的底线。

他敲了敲门，里面的人似乎沉迷在工作中没有听见，他再次敲了敲。

“进来。”Tony连头都没回。

“Tony你现在有时间吗？我想约你请你喝一杯，呃，之前Wanda教我调过几种，我想邀请你一起尝尝。”

“很抱歉Steve，今晚真的有点忙。”Tony歉意地回头看了眼Steve，又沉到自己的工作中去了。突然像是想到了什么，立刻回头看向门口的人。

“如果你今晚没时间，那我们可以改天......”

“不！等等！”Tony赶紧制止了要离开的Steve，靠在工作台上不停的上下打量着他。

Steve迎着Tony戏谑的目光有些不自在，像是等着Tony对自己的审判。片刻后，Tony终于开口，眼睛里含笑看着Steve，“如果你能把纽扣开到第三颗，我想我应该能空出今晚的时间。”

 

上帝为什么这么对待他，抛弃自己衣领底线的Steve这样想着。为什么预定好的他和Tony的二人世界会变成这样。

Tony跟那个完全不该出现在这里的未成年有说有笑，而自己，穿着一件开了三颗纽扣的黑衬衫，像个酒保一样一样站在吧台里给他们倒着酒，和牛奶。

半小时前，Steve正在和Tony尴尬地聊着天，两人总是聊着聊着就熄了火，各自沉默地喝几口，又强行扯出一个话题看似愉快的聊起来。Steve在心里大声呼救，Tony到现在都没有嫌弃他无聊而离开，真的是奇迹了，所以谁都好，快来救救场吧。

可是是谁能听到他的心声不好，为什么偏偏是这个未成年？！

每周末Peter都回来基地住两个晚上，Steve完全忘记了今天是该死的星期五。

“Boss，Mr.Stark到了。”哦，还有该死的Friday。

“叫他过来吧，反正他每次来的第一件事都是找我。”

 

“说真的睡衣宝宝，你还没有喝过酒？”已经有了些醉意的Tony试图把手里的威士忌倒进Peter的牛奶里，被Peter眼疾手快的移开了杯子。

“Mr.Stark，我还没有到可以饮酒的年纪。”

“拜托Peter，你可是我带出来，不要想那边那个老古板一样好吗，”Tony指了指吧台里的90多岁的老人家，又指了指自己，“知道我17岁的时候在干什么吗？”

Tony搂着Peter的肩膀，几乎都快贴到小男孩儿连上了，“喝酒算什么？17岁的我都和很多姑娘发生了很多美好的事情了，想听听细节吗？”

Peter涨红着脸，身体僵硬得像是被那双水汽迷蒙的焦糖色大眼睛施了定身魔法，带着威士忌酒气的温热气息喷在他的脸颊上。

“够了，”Steve不知什么时候绕道了Tony身后，“你今天喝得太多了。”

说着赶紧抽走了这个醉鬼的酒杯，趁事态朝着不对的方向发展之前。

Tony不满地踮起脚去够Steve故意太高的杯子，“又是你Steve，干嘛总要管着我。”

“除了我，还有谁管得下你。”

Tony另一只手戳着Steve的胸肌，眼神有些迷离，“不要以为你解了三颗扣子你就能为所欲为......也许你再解一颗就可以......”

Steve没有理会这个醉鬼的话，顺势握住Tony的腰把他往自己怀里带，却没想到刚刚还在愣神的Peter一把抓住Tony的胳膊。

“Cap，你今晚不是也喝了很多吗，还是我送Mr.Stark上去吧。”

“孩子，四倍的超级新陈代谢代表我并不会醉，倒是你该去睡了，晚睡不利于成长。”Steve搂着Tony想走，却发现Peter还拉着他的手，纹丝不动。

“没事的Cap，近两年都是我照顾喝醉的Mr.Stark，我更熟悉他房间里衣服毛巾什么的摆放位置。”其实吧，这两年Peter也就遇见过一次Tony喝醉，他想照顾来着，可是明明已经醉的意识模糊的Tony居然一个人完成了脱衣洗澡上床睡觉，Peter只能一路跟在他后面以防出点什么意外，直到Tony睡进被窝才发现房间里站着个手足无措的小蜘蛛。

之前Tony要Peter一起喝的时候他是非常动摇的，如果只有他们两个人，Peter甚至不介意和Mr.Stark一起喝得醉醺醺，然后再发生点什么醉醺醺的故事，可是今天不行，Peter必须保持万分的清醒。

两人就这么僵持不下，一个搂着Tony的腰一个抱着Tony的胳膊。

“嘿绅士们，如果你们要玩什么瞪眼游戏的话，介意先把我放下来吗？”被夹在中间的人有些无奈。

“不行Tony！”

“不行Mr.Stark！”

异口同声的两人又互相看了眼对方，似乎在眼神中达成了什么共识，然后他们保持着这个姿势就这么扶着Tony上了楼，如果此时有人路过，一定会嘲笑Tony一辈子的。

三人终于挪到了房间门口。

“Mr.Stark你还好吗？有没有哪里难受？头昏不昏，有没有想吐？”Peter关切的问着。

Steve替他打开了门，试图把Tony抱进房间，可是却被Tony挡在了门外。

“谢谢你们俩，在我还在有行动力的时候，用那样丢人的样子，把我架了上来，”Tony看了看门外呆滞的一大一小，“你们真是好人。”说罢便关上了门。

 

咳，看来Spiderman VS CaptainAmerica，第二局，平手。

 

“Friday，能帮我查查Mr.Stark今晚的日程安排吗？”

“好的，Mr.Parker，10分钟前Mr.Rogers邀请Boss今晚帮他做一些盾牌的升级，不过Boss现在还没来得及回复他。”

“什么？”Peter懊恼的倒在床上，“Karen，为什么我总是慢着一步。”

覆盖在Peter房间的另一个AI回答他，“介于Stark先生还没有定下今天的行程，我建议您可以试一试，毕竟您已经买到了电影票不是吗？”

Peter捏了捏手中两张《小丑回魂2017》的首映票，那是他好不容易才买到的。

“Mr.Parker请容许我擅自调查，根据Jarvis先生以前留下的数据来看，Boss对于约会更青睐一些热情主动的女性。”

“不不Friday，我并不是要邀请Mr.Stark做那些奇怪的事，只是看个电影，只是个电影！当然如果能发生什么奇怪的事就更好了。”

“Peter，作为追求者应该更主动一些，特别是在有竞争对手的情况下。”

Peter躺在床上想了半天，然后一个挺身跳了起来，“好吧Karen，听你的。”

 

Tony刚从外面回来就看见小孩儿在大门口低着个头局促不安的走来走去。

“在等我？”

Peter看着从战甲里走出来的人点点头，伸手把电影票递到Tony面前。

“哇哦，首映？挺厉害的嘛。”

Peter再次开心的点点头。

“所以......你是要？”

“Mr.Stark，我想邀请你和我一起去看！”

“Peter ，我觉得这样的事邀请你心仪的女孩儿或者你的朋友不是更好吗？”

Peter又低下头委屈的说道“Mr.Stark 你知道的，我没有朋友。”Ned，真的对不起你了。

“那May呢？”

“她看恐怖片会吓坏的。”

“抱歉Peter，刚刚Cap约了我……”

他话还没说完，Peter就粘了过来，抬起他几乎是无敌的Dog Eye攻势。

“可是这是首映，错了再也没有了，我专门提前了好久才抢到票的，Mr.Stark我想和你一起去看一次电影，好吗，please~”使劲眨巴着他无辜的大眼睛。

“……好吧……”再一次输给了狗狗眼。

Tony看着欢呼的未成年无奈地抚了抚额头，“Friday通知Cap，今晚的事另改时间，我有其他安排了。”

 

晚上，训练室。

Steve被响个不停的电话打断了练习。

“喂——”

“Steve你现在在哪？”

“Bucky？呃，我在训练，一会儿就去睡了，怎么了？”

“你居然在训练？Stark被那个小鬼拉出来约会了而你说你在训练？”

“什么？在哪？”

“他俩来看电影了，刚刚我偷偷看到了他们的座位号，废了老大劲才帮你搞到他们旁边的座，你快来。”

Bucky说完就挂了电话，steve都还没来得及他怎么知道tony和peter在电影院？

Steve只好赶快收拾好自己，赶到之前跟他说的电影院，他到的时候电影已经开场了，Bucky帮他把票就在检票台。

影厅里黑漆漆的，接着电影微弱的光他迅速找到了自己的位置，这才发现他的座位是在Peter的旁边。而此时Peter和Tony谁都没有看见他，两人的目光都在大荧幕上，然而细心的Steve却发现了Peter有些心不在焉，不老实得总想往Tony那边靠。

“Peter你害怕吗？”Tony小声问。

“没有！我是说……如果一会儿Mr.Stark你害怕的话，可以握住我的手。”少年纯情又害羞的脸在黑漆漆的影厅里一点都看不出来。

“那还真是谢谢你了Peter。”

 

然而接下来的发展是Peter万万没有想到的。

不知是因为午夜的首映场让气氛恐怖了不少，还是因为来看这场电影的都是胆小鬼，当巨幕里的小丑潘尼怀斯张开它满是尖牙的血盆大口时，全场都随着电影里的小孩一起尖叫了起来。

Peter也跟着叫着，两只手死死捂住自己的眼睛，过了几秒终于想起他是来干什么的了，一手挡住自己的眼睛，另一只迅速摸索到邻座放在扶手上的手，紧紧地抓着，用带着点颤抖的声音说道，“Mr.Stark不要害怕，我拉着你呢！”

旁边的人没有回答他，Peter以为Tony已经被吓得说不出话了，把手中的人握得更紧。

电影后面一直持续着恐怖，影厅里的尖叫声此起彼伏，Peter捂着眼睛的手就没有放下来过，只透过指缝看着电影，而Tony也没有挣脱他的手。

 

电影终于在诡异的片尾曲中结束了，随着灯光亮起Peter也终于松了口气，脱力般闭眼看着椅背。这时终于反应过来，手中一直握着Tony的手，心跳一下子快了起来，一时冲动，心里反复了无数次的告白脱口而出。

“Mr.Stark，其实我对你……”

然而，原本想象中应该与他深情对视的Tony此时却搂着他旁边的一位女士，那位女士似乎被吓得不轻，因此Tony用另一只手轻轻拍着她。

是的，另一只手。

那自己手里握的这只是？

Peter不可置信的看向手的主人，邻座的人朝他友善的笑了笑。

“……Cap？？？”

这时靠在Tony身上的女子终于反应了过来，“你是Tony Stark！”她直起身小声惊呼，“很抱歉，刚刚实在是太吓人了。”

“没事亲爱的，”Tony微笑，“保护美丽的女士就是绅士的责任。”

女子抛着媚眼把写有手机号的纸条塞进Tony的口袋后才依依不舍地转身离开。

“孩子，我不知道原来你胆子这么小，不过如果要当超级英雄这方面你还是需要锻炼一下。”傻眼的Peter此时终于想起来，赶紧放开了Steve的手。

“你怎么在这？”Tony此时也看见了他。

“呃……Bucky帮我买的票。”

Tony挑了挑眉，一回头就发现了还没来得及出去的Bucky和Natasha，两人有些尴尬的朝他们挥挥手。

Tony冲Natasha挤眉弄眼的，后者并不是很想理他。

“走吧，一起回去了。”再回头却看见一个失魂落魄的Peter，这片有这么恐怖吗，Tony有些莫名其妙的想着。

 

哦看来第三局有结果了，Spiderman VS CaptainAmerica，0:1

 

当五人回到基地时候却看见有人在大厅里等着他们了，Tony一看见那颗光头和眼罩，头就开始疼了起来，痛苦地捂住脸。

“工作，又来了没完没了的工作！”

“是的Stark，这次是没完没了的调查。”

“调查这种工作交给你们神盾局那些小可爱谁不能干。”虽然嘴上这么说着，但Tony还是接过Fury递过来的资料。

“这项调查任务那些小可爱可能干不了，我得跟你们借一些战斗力。”

“嗯哼？”

“我需要美国队长和黑寡妇。”

“没问……呃，等等”Tony脑海里突然冒出个想法，“我有别的人选推荐给你。”

“谁？”

“嗯……由于Natasha已经被我安排了其他工作，马上就要动身的那种任务，所以……”忽视了Natasha怀疑的眼神，Tony径直走到Peter身后，“我推荐这位男子汉。”

“什么？Stark你认真的？！”Fury唯一的一只眼睛仿佛要把Tony瞪出个洞。

“怎么不认真？”Tony拍着Peter的肩膀，“我给他制作了一套潜行战服，是目前我所有制作的潜行装备里最好的，当然了以后还会有更好的，Peter在模拟战斗中和它磨合得还不错，我觉得他能完美完成任务。”

要知道Tony很少在其他人面前如此露骨的夸赞他，Peter突然从之前的打击中恢复了过来，不如说简直受宠若惊，兴奋不已，丝毫没有察觉自己被卖了，“我一定不会辜负Mr.Stark对我的信任的！保证完成任务！”

“你看他自己都说了。”Tony对Peter积极地表现很高兴。

“Stark你最好对自己的人负责，Peter之前很少参加过这类任务，如果出现什么差错和意外……”

“当然了，不是有美国队长好好看着他的吗？你不信任Peter总得信任Cap吧。”

Peter愣了一下，终于意识到自己刚刚答应了什么，看了眼Steve，对方只是无奈得笑着。

“好了小伙子们，为期一个月的拉托维尼亚之旅就要开始了，高兴点儿，记得好好相处。”

 

第二天，调查小队早早就出发了，久违的一个冷清的早餐。

“我要跟你出任务，哼？”Natasha在一边没好气的说。

“Nat，让我们享受一下这个来之不易的清静早晨不好吗？一个月之后就没有了。”Tony边划看终端边喝着咖啡。

“我看你最多再清静十天就要受不了了，”红发美人勾了勾唇角，突然凑过来，语气神秘的问Tony，“现在小伙子们谁的得分比较高一些？”

Tony看都不看她一眼，端着杯子站起身准备离开，“完全不知道你在说什么。”

而他的小声咕哝淹没在他的最后一口咖啡里，

“Ironman vs spiderman and captainamerica,4:0，完胜～”

 

 

彩蛋：

Steve Rogers的场合

 

“Bucky，我想我需要你的帮助。”

“噢Steve你终于开窍了，没有任何一个情人会喜欢一个总是对他说教的人的，你终于要放弃你的老古板想法了吗？”

“Bucky，算起来你现在也跟我一样是个老古板。”

20世纪40年代的布鲁克林交际花对此不置可否，“不管哪个年代，正确的调情方式都不会过时。”

Steve看了看周围昏暗闪烁的灯光和不远处舞池里扭来扭去的男男女女。

“可我确定我们那个时候没有这样的地方。”

酒吧里的音乐声很大，他们俩不得不对着对方大吼大叫才能听见。

“事实上我也没有来过，我找人问了问有什么适合调情的场合，她告诉我这里。”

“是Natasha跟你说的吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我总觉得我们被坑了，即使Tony好像真的会喜欢这样的地方，可是我......”

话还没说完，一群穿着热辣的姑娘走了过来，二话不说挤着他们坐了下来。

“嗨帅哥们，刚刚就注意到你们了，没有伴吗，一起玩吧~”

Steve和Bucky虽然是乔装了一下才进来踩点的，可是鸭舌帽和黑框眼镜能挡得了他们这两具好身材和漂亮脸蛋多久呢？

在被吸引过来的虎狼们对自己上下其手之前，Steve拖着Bucky夺门而出，引来身后一阵嘻嘻哈哈的调笑声。Steve直到跑出两条街外，确认自己的节操能保住之后才停了下来。

“Steve，我觉得你说得对，21世纪真是太让人不适应了，我还是喜欢20世纪30年代出生的女性一点。”

“那你能选择的人可不多了。”

“......嘿哥们儿，我觉得Natasha也不算完全坑了我们，换个适合我们这样老年人的地方就好，基地里那个小小的吧台就不错你觉得呢？”

 

 

Peter Parker的场合：

Peter百无聊赖地躺在床上，有一搭没一搭地和覆盖在他房间的两个AI聊着天。

“Karen，如果我有心仪的对象了该怎么办？”

“和她表白Peter，你以前错失过很多机会还记得吗？”

“记得我当然记得，但是是‘他’不是‘她’，他是我见过这世界最完美的人，天才的头脑帅气的样子高尚的人格，还有那双......”Peter说不下去了，他害羞地捂住自己的脸在床上打着滚。

“不得不承认，Boss对人类确实有着很大的吸引力。”

“不是！我没有！我没有说是Mr.Stark！”

“从每次你想或者看到Stark先生时的心跳频率和肾上腺素及荷尔蒙分泌数据来看，Peter你的心仪对象就是Stark先生。”

Peter自暴自弃的捂着脸，“好吧好吧，你们真厉害......所以，能给我什么建议？”

“建议？Mr.Parker，需要我为您播放《真爱至上》《初恋五十次》《怦然心动》《罗马假日》或者是《五十度灰》吗？”

“不不不Friday不需要，等等，最后一个风格跟前面的不太一样？”

“事实证明《五十度灰》是部很好的感情教育题材电影。”

“Friday你是在开什么色情玩笑吗？好了，战衣姐姐们，拜托了，给点实用些的建议好吗？”

“直接吻他。”

“Boss更倾向于直接发生性行为。”

Peter再次无力地倒在床上，无奈地问，“看电影呢？你们觉得看电影怎么样？”

“恕我直言，Mr.Parker，非常老套的追求方式。”

“不过值得一试Peter，数据显示如果是恐怖题材的影片，约会的双方会受到吊桥效应影响使约会成功率提高。”

Peter认真思考了片刻，觉得这个办法可行，匆匆跑去抢电影票了。

 

 

Bucky Barnes的场合：

 

Bucky和Natasha的座位在Steve他们那一排的后面一些，当他发现他把给Steve的票弄成坐在那个小鬼旁边后，心里默默给Steve道了歉。

然而当全场尖叫时，Bucky借着荧屏的亮光清楚地看见前面的小鬼一把抓住了Steve的手，他又默默把那个道歉收了回去。

Bucky收回目光瞥了眼旁边的Natasha，朝她伸出双臂。

“Nat，如果你害怕的话，可以靠在......”

剩下的话被Natasha扫过来的眼神熄灭了，他赶紧重新坐好。

没过一会，Natasha面前又伸过来一只手，手的主人在她耳边轻轻说，

“Nat，我有点儿怕，能牵住我的手吗？”

 

 

注：《小丑回魂2017》部分是瞎编的，我连打开预告片的勇气都没有

 

——————END——————————


End file.
